


First Football Game

by AprilAllHeart, rhodonitedreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodonitedreams/pseuds/rhodonitedreams
Summary: Adrien and Marinette go visit Felix in America. While they are there Adrien takes Marinette to a football game.





	First Football Game

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with the idea while at a football game with my friend rhodonitedreams.

"Do you have everything you need for the trip," Marinette asked Adrien.

"Yes, I do," Adrien replied. 

"Okay, are we ready to go then," Marinette asked.

Marinette and Adrien went out to the car where Gorilla was waiting to take them to the airport. Adrien and Marinette were going to America to see Adrien's cousin, Felix. They wanted a break from everything especially with Hawkmoth sending out akumas everyday. And they wanted to spend some time together since they had just started dating so when Felix invited them to come and visit him in America they jumped on the opportunity. 

After they got on the plane Marinette laid her head on Adriens shoulder and fell asleep as Adrien put in his podcast and fell asleep as well.

When they got to America Felix was waiting for them at the terminal to take them to his place. They loaded all of their suitcases into the car and drove off. On the way to Felix's house, Felix suggested that they go to a football game that was taking place in the big stadium in New York. Marinette and Adrien agreed seeing as this was going to be their first football game and they wanted to see what it was all about.

After they got to the hotel and unpacked they headed over to the stadium they passed on the way to the hotel. They made sure to bring blankets and jackets because it was supposed to be a cold night.

They got to the stadium, purchased their tickets, and found their seats. They sat down and waited for the game to start. While they were waiting Adrien went to get them some snacks for the game.

Half way through the game(and snacks) both Adrien and Marinette had no idea what was happening. Even though Felix had given them the run down on the way to the hotel they were still confused. Although one plus to the whole experience that came was the drastic drop in temperature. This gave Adrien the chance to snuggle up to Marinette. So that meant throughout the game they sat snuggled in blankets trying to understand what was happening on the field.

After the game they head out to the parking lot, while still wrapped in a blanket, to meet Felix. By the time they got to the hotel they both were shivering. After they got ready for bed Marinette was still shivering but not as much.

"Come here," Adrien prompted motioning to the spot next to him on the couch.

Marinette made her way over to the couch and curled up next to Adrien as he wrapped a blanket around them.

"Better," Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded. Already warming up.

"What do you want to watch," Adrien asked offering to the remote to Marinette.

She took the remote and turned on the tv and began flipping through the channels until she landed on the Animal Channel.

"Really," asked Adrien with a adoring smile on his face.

"What they have some interesting things on," Marinette defended burying more into the blanket.

"I'm not critizing I'm just saying it's an interesting choice," Adrien said pulling Marinette closer.

Marinette just shrugged.

After about 30 minutes of watching varying shows on Animal Channel Adrien looked down at Marinette and saw that she was asleep. Adrien leaned his head on Marinettes and fell asleep glad that they took this vacation.


End file.
